


the same

by svajoti



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, English, Established Relationship, Haircuts, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: [...] taller and broader and with that handsome undercut and stud in his left earlobe but boisterous and cheerful and loud Mitsuru, the same as he was when Tomoya first met him, thanks God.





	the same

**Author's Note:**

> third year mitsuru is tall and handsome and stupid and i love him (so does tomoya)

Mitsuru’s new haircut feels bizarre under his hands.

Four semesters of curls and knots and a mess of brownish strands with that smell of sweat and fresh bread and deodorant, and now –

It is a new texture, and he is somehow sad when his hands do not sink into that beautiful bundle of disastrous locks but touch the trimmed undercut that fades into a tuft of hair that bounces when Mitsuru chases after Tomoya’s mouth.

The neat shave scratches his hands, but he does not mind, not when Mitsuru slots their mouths in a tender and enthusiastic kiss that leaves him breathless and not because, _you know_, it is difficult to when his nose is full of Mitsuru’s scent, no –

It is because Mitsuru has a chaotic habit to make a mess of him, and he has done it since their first encounter, dashing into his normal and kinda monotonous routine and shaking it until it was more of an adventure than a content life.

Mitsuru is a literal tornado, and it is no different when he kisses with _lots_ of affection and care and enthusiasm, all wide smiles and wet smooches and awkward caresses – taller and broader and with that handsome undercut and stud in his left earlobe but boisterous and cheerful and loud Mitsuru, the _same_ as he was when Tomoya first met him, _thanks God_.

Tomoya lets out a huff when he distances himself from Mitsuru’s mouth and his hands slide from the trimmed nape to the chestnut tuft, ruffling it with a small smile while Mitsuru’s solid arms hook fast around his waist and straddle him until he is comfortable in his hold.

He crosses his ankles behind the small of his back because _for real_, Mitsuru’s increase in size is out of control, and kisses his head, flushin’ red when his warm breath fans on his neck and a small kiss lands behind his ear.

Tomoya can’t see it when his chin is hooked onto his lover’s head, but on his sensitive skin he feels Mitsuru’s smile and it is difficult to not smile too.


End file.
